Contracts, Lawyers and Businessmen
by TiggyToggy
Summary: Complete: Haruhi is a young lawyer specializing in contract law. The firm she works for is bought out by a larger company, and with the buy out comes the reintroduction of members of the host club into her life.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day at the office…oh how Fujioka Haruhi wished that were true. She had graduated from Ouran, and in the natural progression of things went on to college, and then law school. Having graduated top of her class she was now a practicing lawyer, specializing in contracts (something that she wished she had during the long years of hosting at Ouran (since she was certain that Kyoya had not been completely forthcoming about the real timeline of her indebtedness to the host club)). Today was anything but normal, however. The small law firm that she worked for, Tanaguchi and partners, has recently been bought out by a larger company. The acquisition had been all over the papers, and today was the day that the new owner was coming to visit the firm. There were several female clerks and interns at the firm, though Haruhi was the only true lawyer. Haruhi had been hired on initially as a clerk, but had quickly climber her way up the ranks to a junior partner. She had a lot of respect in the field, and drew many new clients to her. It seemed that Ouran still remembered her fondly, even after the revelation of her femininity, and that she was one of the few lawyers that the Ouran graduates would go to if they were in need of help with a legally binding contract.

All that was to say – the office was in chaos. The senior partners, male partners, had their hands full trying to get the women back to work. Apparently, if the rumors were correct, the new owner of their firm was a rich, attractive, intelligent bachelor. The women were in a tizzy. All the women, that is, except Haruhi. She had been awoken that morning by the delivery of a package. Inside the package were several new client folders, with a note for the new owner.

"Fujioka Haruhi: I need these by the end of the day. I hope that you will have them finished by the time I arrive for my inspection of the new company. Sincerely, O.

Haruhi had her suspicions about her new boss, and she was rather unhappy about the entire situation.

She was in her office, frantically working through the contracts, hoping to finish them before the new boss arrived. She found it rather ironic that she was working on the employment contracts for the current employees in the company. It seemed that the new owner wanted a few changes to be made. The first and foremost that the salary of the employees would be based on the number of contracts that they assisted in writing or wrote up, and the number of clients they had. Additionally a bonus would be added to the check if new clients were drawn in by the quality of the work. It seemed that a few people were going to be taking severe pay cuts, but Haruhi thought that the policy was fair. She would not be effected, she hoped. The senior partners, while strong in their own right, had a tendency to hire pretty interns. They had hired her on the strength of her resume alone, though Haruhi had been told later, that the Hitachin original suit that she had worn had helped. The girls at work reveled at how Haruhi could afford a suit by the Hitachin's, but Haruhi would smile and laugh. The twins liked to dress her up, and her old clients, some of which had turned into new client, still fangirled slightly to see the 'natural' Haruhi dressed up in a suit by the twins. If it helped business Haruhi didn't mind too much, and the twins did not attempt to force her femininity down her throat any longer.

Haruhi noted that her contract of employment was not in the bunch, but she didn't worry. She was sure that the new owner saw the conflict of interest in her drafting her own employment contract, and felt sure that it would be brought when the owner came. Haruhi was working on the last contract when she heard commotion in the lobby behind her. It seemed that the new owner had arrived, and the squeals coming from the lobby reminded her of her days of hosting.

"How sickeningly unprofessional." Haruhi mumbled under her breath, continuing to enter the changes in the contract that had been specified. She clicked save on her computer and printed the final contract, tensing as she felt a presence behind her, and she heard the footsteps of her boss.

"Stalking is illegal, Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi smiled to herself. "Unless you have somehow managed to twist that law to your purpose."

Haruhi could her the senior partners sputtering behind her, and the scandalized gasps of the women in the office.

"Ootori-san, I –"

The partners voice stopped suddenly at what Haruhi assumed was a gesture from Kyoya.

"I wouldn't have bought the company if you had had not been so good at your job, Haruhi."

"If I had known that this would be the result I might have been a little less good." Haruhi spun her chair around and smiled at Kyoya. "It is good to see you again, Kyoya." Haruhi didn't get up from her chair, her smile shifting into a frown. "I would appreciate it, however, if in the future you did not send contracts to my hour before the sun comes up. I work better when I have been allowed to get a full nights rest. More profit comes from a well rested Haruhi. I believe that is what you once said."

Haruhi noticed the frown that flickered across his face, and gathered that the contracts should have been sent to the office, not her house.

"Fujioka, don't speak to Ootori-san in such a companionable way. He deserves—"

The senior partner stopped speaking as Kyoya leveled a glare at him.

"You seem to be under the mistaken impression that I purchased this firm for the merit of work of the senior partners." Kyoya sneered. "Fujioka Haruhi is the only reason whatsoever that I have taken an interest in this firm. Given that Haruhi and I attended not only Ouran High School together but University as well she may speak to me in whatever fashion that she deems appropriate." Kyoya leveled his gaze at Haruhi. "I am going to assume that your new contracts of employment are ready…" Kyoya paused and Haruhi nodded. She had finished the last one before turning around to talk to Kyoya. Haruhi stood and moved towards the printer. Placing the contracts into folders she handed the contracts to Kyoya's assistant and resumed her place in her chair as the assistant handed out the folders.

"Life for most of you in this firm will continue as it always has." Kyoya fixed his gaze on Haruhi. "I will however be requiring Haruhi's skill in contract law, and she will be working for me. She will remain here in this office, for her presence brings in much interest and new customers. She will dictate her clients to you if she is too busy to help them, if they desire someone else at the firm. I would encourage all of you to try in bring in new clients on your own, but having talked to many of Haruhi's clients they are quite loyal to her and will wait until she is available, so if you wish to continue your comfortable lifestyles…." Kyoya saw Haruhi nod, unsurprised at the declaration. The others, however, were not to accepting of the changes as they gazed at the contracts.

"If you have a problem with any of the changes you are more then welcome to find another firm. I will, however, tell you that not many people would be willing to hire someone who left a firm owned by an Ootori given that they will be told that you left because you did not agree with the idea of actually earning your wages." Kyoya glanced to the others. "I would suggest you get back to work. Haruhi, it seems, it the only one who has earned any money today."

Kyoya waited until the others dispersed before he entered Haruhi's office. He noticed that she had yet to look at the contract his assistant had handed her.

"The contract for employment was a little harsh, Kyoya." Haruhi scolded him, not for the contract, but for adopting her blunt method of dealing with truths. Kyoya understood the scolding as it was.

"It is not unreasonable. I will only employ those who bring profit." Kyoya stood. "I will have contracts delivered to your office in the morning. With them will be a deadline. When you are down you will bring the contracts to my office." Kyoya sneered. "I do not wish to associate too long with the others that this firm. I trust that you added the additional clauses that I wanted." Haruhi nodded.

"Given my suspicion on who the owner was I took appropriate measures to ensure that the client attorney privilege remain intact. You were a little vague on some of the privacy issues dealing with your contracts in the initial letters." Haruhi handed Kyoya a paper from her desk.

"I anticipate that you will be pleased with the changes."

Haruhi took a paper from her desk and handed it to Kyoya. Skimming over the document he raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Who is the one who is harsh now." He smiled. "I do approve though."

Haruhi nodded. "Have you told Tamaki that you bought this firm?"

Kyoya shook his head, but raised an eyebrow in question.

"I am behind in my work already due to your visit today and the added contracts. If your presence causes this much of an interruption I do not want to think of the distraction that a visit by Tamaki would be." Haruhi sighed. "Unless you have more to inform me of I have work to do, Kyoya." Haruhi turned to the computer. "You did buy this company because of my work skills, and the longer you stay the more clients I disappoint." Haruhi did not look up but she heard the gasp of his assistant, and she heard Kyoya chuckle as he walked over to her. Leaning down close to her ear, he whispered.

"It is good to see you again Haruhi. You haven't changed much. I am glad."

He was gone before Haruhi had a chance to process his words, and with the absence of Ootori Kyoya came the questioning, interrogation and complaints about the new owner.


	2. Chapter 2

As expected for an employee of Kyoya Ootori, Haruhi easily fell into her new routine of work. She would receive the new client files in the morning, delivered by Kyoya's assistant well before Kyoya arrived at work. Then Haruhi would spend her day with clients, and working on contracts for her existing clients as well as for the new clients that Kyoya sent to her. After the initial unpleasantness with Kyoya the girls in the office settles down, for the most part. Haruhi receives glares for the girls every time she left for a meeting with Kyoya, or took a phone call from him, or anything else that related to working for him. The senior partners, while their pride was hurt, also loved the new business that the firm was getting, because the Ootori name was attached to them. The senior partners worked almost as many hours as Haruhi, but that was because all understood that Kyoya Ootori only allowed the best to be associated with him.

Once a week on Tuesday she would meet Mori and Hunny for lunch, at a little café near her work, and it was a break on the week she looked forward too. Once every other week the twins would stop by her office, and today was going to be one of those days.

Haruhi didn't look up from her papers as she heard the commotion starting in the office. It was routing. The twins would arrive and the giggles would start. Usually the girls would stay in the lobby area, while the twins came back to her desk, but it appeared today was not to be a usually day.

"Haaaaaaaruhiiiiiiiiiii." Hikaru and Kaoru chimed in unison, entering her office with no preamble. She didn't turn as they entered, but continued typing on the contract she was working on. She smiled slightly as she left their arms attach themselves to her shoulders, capturing her in a hug.

"Hikaru, Kaoru." Haruhi smiled, saving and closing the contract she was working on. "To what so I owe the honor of this visit?"

Hikaru chuckled. "You should know by now…"

"Why we come visit so often." Kaoru finished, smiling.

"You lost my apartment key again and need a new one." Haruhi's voice was monotone, and Kaoru beamed and smiled.

"We didn't loose it, it was just misplaced." He rubbed his hair nervously and Haruhi pulled open a drawer in her desk, maneuvering around the arms of the twins, who were still attached to her.

"You came just in time, I have to leave for my meeting with Kyoya soon." Haruhi pulled one key from a box in the drawer, and the twins noted with interest the collection of keys in the box.

"Since you loose my apartment key so often I had many copies made." Haruhi stood, slipping out of the grasp of the twins and handed Kaoru the key.

"Don't let Hikaru loose the key again, alright?" Haruhi smiled and grabbed her briefcase from a small table near her door. As she moved to leave she saw that one of the office workers, Kiyomi, leaned against the wall, watching the whole exchange with pursed lips. Haruhi did not get along well with Kiyomi, though this was not due to any action of Haruhi's. Kiyomi was the daughter of a wealthy businessman, and her father had forced her to go to law school. She hated law, and when she found out that Kyoya Ootori had bought the company, she had set her sights on marrying Kyoya. Not only would it raise her social status, but then she wouldn't be forced to work for a living in some law office. Kyoya had stopped by the office a few times, to drop off things, but he stopped doing so when Kiyomi incessantly flirted with him, and followed him though the building, trying to get his attention. Kiyomi despised Haruhi, who got to meet with Kyoya several times a week, and she hated the familiarity that Haruhi had with Kyoya. All in all it reminded Haruhi of her first few days in the host club, and the jealous princess who got thrown out of the club.

"Thanks, Haruhi." Kaoru smiled.

"And don't make a mess of my clothes this time. It took me hours to clean the mess you two made last time." Haruhi scolded as she ushered the twins out of her office, locking the door. "Just because you two are my friends does not mean that you can trash my apartment like that every couple of weeks."

"Heeheee…" Hikaru laughed nervously.

"If you aren't going to be grateful for their gift I would be more than willing to take it." Kiyomi murmured under her breath, and through all three heard her, they ignored her.

"I set the old clothing on the couch, don't go looking through everything else to find them." Haruhi moved towards the door, and smiled back over her shoulder at the twins, who stood side by side watching her leave.

"Thanks again, and I will see you two for dinner tonight?"

"Of course." They replied in unison.

Haruhi pulled the door to the office closed behind her, and Hikaru and Kaoru moved to leave, but Kiyomi blocked their path.

"Fujioka has some very well to do friends. She went to school with Kyoya Ootori, the has lunch with the heirs to the Morinozuka and Haninozuka families on a weekly basis, and she has the Hitachin twins hand delivering her clothing on a weekly basis."

"Don't forget that she is also good friends with Tamaki Suoh." Kaoru smiled pleasantly. "And I would day Umehito Nekozawa also counts her as a friend." He looked at Kiyomi with a fake smile. "If you are going to envy Haruhi you really should envy her for everything that you think she has and does not deserve, don't you think, Hikaru?"

"Hmm." Hikaru nodded. "Why do you bother to bring this up to us?" He crossed his arms over his chest, frowning at Kiyomi.

"Haruhi is nothing. She has no family name to fall back on, she has no money, she has nothing of value, and yet she has all these powerful friends. What did she do to trick you all into thinking that she is worth something?"

Hikaru laughed. "We had heard that people in the office were jealous of Haruhi, but to think that someone would actually comment on it."

"Haruhi is Haruhi. She works hard, she is the best at what she does, and we are proud of her." Kaoru smiled.

"Haruhi Fujioka was the best on her class, she is the best contract lawyer in Tokyo. She is the only reason that Kyoya Ootori pays any attention to this company at all. No one in this company but Haruhi performs anywhere close to the expectations and demands of Kyoya." Hikaru grinned.

"And Haruhi was out classmate. She means a lot to both of us." Kaoru slung an arm over Hikaru's shoulder, smiling.

"And because you this you give her hundreds of millions of yen worth of new clothing?"

"No. We give Haruhi clothing because we like to design for her. She has done so much for us, it is the least we can do in return." Kaoru smiled.

"She doesn't deserve it." Kiyomi pouted, fluttering her eyelashes.

Kaoru laughed. "You think such juvenile flirtation will have an effect on us?"

"How about this, if you can tell the difference between the two of us, if you can tell us which is Hikaru and which is Kaoru, without guessing, then we will give you new clothing as well." Hikaru leaned forward, so he whispered against Kiyomi's cheek. A blush covered her face at his closeness, but at his words she snarled. "But I know that you will fail. Only Haruhi can do it."

"I can do anything that she can." Kiyomi stepped back, glaring at the two twins who moved around her, smiling.

"You don't write contracts for clients of Kyoya Ootori. You aren't the reason be bought this firm. I would say that you are no where near measuring up to Haruhi." Kaoru leaned close to Kiyomi as he spoke, and Hiraku mimicked the movement, his cheek against Kaoru's.

"No one is better than Haruhi." He smiled and stepped back, leaning on Kaoru. "So tell us, which is which?" He smiled as Kaoru laughed. "We don't have all day you know, we do have to get these clothes to Haruhi."

"You don't have to take them to her yourselves." Kiyomi grumbles and Kaoru laughed.

"Of course we do. I don't trust anyone else with these clothing. And it is a nice break from the design studio."

Hikaru chuckled, a masculine chuckle and drew Kiyomi's gaze to him. "You didn't think that two virulent young men like ourselves would sit in a studio all day designing clothing did you?" He leaned closer to Kaoru, the forbidden brotherly love act in effect as his voice dropped to a whisper. "I have many other things that I enjoy doing." He smirked at Kaoru, "And when we escape from the studio…"

Kaoru smirked back, a faint blush covering his cheeks. It amazed him, that they could still put on this act, and that girls seemed to completely ignore the wedding bands that they both wore, when they pulled the brotherly love act. When they were in design school they had met several girls that had caught their attention. Kaoru had married a young woman who currently modeled in several top magazines while Hikaru had actually fallen in love with one of the daughter of a fabric shop store that he and Kaoru shopped at frequently. They, in typical Hitachiin twin style, had a double wedding, and the hosts had been the wedding party. It was a good time for all, and it made him smile to think of it.

"Time is up, Kiyomi." Kaoru smiled. "You don't know which one of us is who, do you?"

"Of course I do. Just because you two are wearing the same thing doesn't mean that I cant tell." Kiyomi sneered, point to Kaoru. "You are Hikaru."

Kaoru shook his head.

"Thanks for playing the which one if Hikaru game." Hikaru smiled back over his shoulder as he and Kaoru walked out of the office. He noted with a smile that Kiyomi stood fuming in place, and he thought it served her right. Some girls never learn that they cant get everything they want, and their friendship with Haruhi, and the things they gifted her with, was not something that could be bought with a family name or with money. Haruhi was Haruhi, and the changes in the twins had been started by Tamaki, but Haruhi had been the impetus of immense change in the two. They owed her their world, and they tried to make sure that she got it.

Hikaru noted that as he and Kaoru left one of Kyoya's security guards was standing near the door.

"I take it he will be informed?"

"Of course."

Hikaru nodded. "We will tell Haruhi, but I know she won't tell him."

"Have a nice day." The guard nodded to the twins as they entered the elevator and Kaoru sighed.

"Why does Haruhi work there? She would be better off working for Kyoya directly, and it would be better for her future."

"She wont take our help. She wants to make a name for herself without the influence of the family name of any of her friends. I can understand in a way. We are out mothers children, but we design clothing that is different from each other, and from her. We try to make our own designs, not copy mother." Hikaru answered his brother in an unusual bough of seriousness, and as the elevator reached ground floor Hikaru smiled.

"Come, we have an apartment to trash." He grinned at his brother and moved towards the limo, while Kaoru followed, shaking his head.

* * *

Haruhi enjoyed her walks to Kyoya's office building. She had a fleeting feeling that he had intentionally bought out the office building which he was currently based out of, and that it was due to the proximity of its office to her firm, but she did not think that her skills as a lawyer merited that much of Kyoya's attention, at least not yet.

She had several contracts that would bring in trillions of yen in revenue for Kyoya, and she knew that they would do much to effect her standing in her career as well with Kyoya. It had taken her the better part of a month to get over her habit of calling Kyoya senpai, but some habits were so deeply ingrained that they were not easy to shake. It was interesting, being employed by him. She did not have a debt that he could add onto, but she did have a paycheck that he controlled, and that was enough to keep her working 16 hour days. Her years of study had accustomed her to only needing 4 hours of sleep a night, and that helped her accomplish all that she was expected to accomplish.

Haruhi walked into the Kyoya Ootori building and was pleased to see that the security guard was holding the door open for her. Knowing Kyoya had some benefits it seemed, for she did not have to wait to go through the security line like other did.

"HAAAAAARUHIIIIIIIII!" She paused near the elevator as a familiar voice stopped her in her tracks, and she could see the blond haired young man struggling to get through the security checkpoint. It appeared that Kyoya didn't trust Tamaki enough to come into the building without going through security. That or, as Haruhi thought, Kyoya enjoyed making Tamaki's life difficult.

"How are you?" Tamaki captured Haruhi in a hug as the elevator door dinged open, and Haruhi had to drag Tamaki into the elevator.

"Baka, I am going to be late." Her voice held laughter in it, and Tamaki beamed at her.

"Kyoya wont care."

"He won't, only because I will tell him that it was your fault." Haruhi slid out of Tamaki's grasp as the elevator door opened and she stepped out, Tamaki stumbling after her.

"Haruhi is so mean to me." Tamaki pouted, and Kyoya glanced out his office door with a slight grin.

"That is because you are an idiot." Haruhi called back her typical response with a smile, and she waved to Tamaki. "Fleur, call me this evening, I can set up dinner this weekend with you and Tamaki if you like." Haruhi glance back to Tamaki. "But only if he behaves." Fleur nodded and smiled.

"What? I always behave. I am a perfect gentleman—" Tamaki's ranting was cut off as Haruhi entered Kyoya's office, closing the door with a sigh.

"You should have warned me. I would have left earlier." Haruhi settled into a chair and Kyoya chuckled, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Tamaki is still a handful, even after all these years."

Haruhi nodded. "Fleur is good for him, though." Haruhi smiled. "Though how she fell for Tamaki Suoh, as he breezed through your offices like he owns the place is beyond my understanding." Haruhi noted Kyoya's grimace.

"I wasn't going to hire her, but when she chastised Tamaki for interrupting her interview with me, and for not knocking before entering the office, I knew she would be perfect for the job."

"One of the few people who know what the eyebrow twitch means, then." Haruhi laughed as Kyoya stared at her, abashed. Haruhi ignored him. "But how did you manage to even get the daughter of the French ambassador to Japan to interview at your office."

Kyoya shrugged. "We should get down to business. How are the contracts coming?"

"I am almost done. It will be a late night tonight, the twins are dropping more clothing off at the apartment, and after a quick dinner with them I will finish the contracts. That will give you four days to review them, and then any changes you wish made I can do over the weekend. You can send them off before the clients were expecting them."

"You know I won't need to make changes. You know by now not to turn anything into me that I will need to revise."

"Will it not look good for you then, to turn the contracts in almost a week ahead of schedule? The contract will not be sloppily put together, so that will leave them marveling at the efficiency of those who work for you. I would be intimidated, personally. It I were meeting with you about a takeover, and I got the contract a week before, I would likely be too flustered to think properly." Haruhi smiled. "And while you do need any help, you do have an image of ruthlessness to uphold, senpai."

Kyoya laughed. "It seems that I have allowed you to know me far too well, Haruhi."

"It was all those years of debt repayment."

"Indeed." Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose, and took a deep breath. "I have two more matters of business. My assistant quit this morning. I will be hiring a new one, and when I do I will introduce you to her."

"That is unfortunate. He was an excellent assistant. What happened?"

"He didn't say, but he gave his notice this morning." Kyoya frowned. "I am looking into it." He sighed and Haruhi frowned.

"What is wrong, Kyoya?" She was startled to see him as un-composed as he was, it was unusual.

"I have a matter of some delicacy that I need you to handle."

Kyoya handed Haruhi a folder.

"I trust your discretion in this matter. I have you set up to meet her in two weeks."

Haruhi nodded, taking the folder, keeping her face impassive as she gazed at the name on the folder.

Fuyumi. Kyoya's sister.

"I don't know what is in the folder, but she asked me personally if she could meet with you. She gave me that folder." Kyoya ran a hand through his hair and Haruhi stood.

"I will take good care of her, Kyoya, whatever it is she needs help with."

"I know. You are the only one I would trust her with."


	3. Chapter 3

This Sotry is Dedicated to my most wonderful Beta. I am writing this story for her, and in doing so am attempting to proof it myself. Sorry if there are any mistakes, but I thank you all for the praise of the story. I am doing this as a birthday and christmas present for my beta.

* * *

The past three weeks had been hell on Haruhi, though both Mori and Hunny had the manners not to comment directly on that particular issue. Her eyes were bloodshot, and there were horrible bags under her eyes from exhaustion. It was lunch time and she could hardly keep her eyes open to eat. Hunny glanced to Mori, who frowned, and both nodded.

They had finished lunch, and their idle chit chatting, and as usual they were heading back to the limo, so they could drop Haruhi back off at her office. Hunny and Mori, however, had no intention of letting Haruhi get back to work until they knew what was upsetting her so much.

"What is wrong, Haru-chan?" Hunny sat across from her in the limo, and she didn't look at him as she answered.

"What makes you think something is wrong, Hunny?"

"You are exhausted, you haven't been the Haru-chan that we know for several weeks now. Something is driving you to work yourself into the ground."

Haruhi sighed. "That isn't exactly it."

"Talk." Mori looked down to Haruhi, who sat next to him, and she sighed.

"You wont let me back to work until I do, will you?"

"No."

"You have to understand I can't talk about all of it, because I have clients to protect." Haruhi shifted, tossing the jacket she held in her lap to the side, letting it fall on her briefcase.

"Hmm." Mori intoned while Hunny nodded his agreement.

"Surprisingly it isn't Kyoya that is working me into the ground like this. He has given me a few demanding contracts, but…My contract of employment states that I will get the new client files in the morning, days or even weeks before they are due. I haven't been getting them till the day before, or sometimes the day of. And even when I do get the files, they are incomplete." Haruhi shifted. "I know Kyoya has nothing to do with this. He called this morning and asked for one of the contracts that I was working on, but I had never even heard of the client that I was supposed to be working on. Fleur has been sending me copies of the files that we know that I need, and copying the papers that are missing from the files, but I cant do it any more. I don't know when the last time I slept is. I go home only to shower and change, I have been living in my office, and I can't do it anymore."

"Who is responsible?" Mori's voice was deep and Haruhi sighed. "I have my suspicions. I talked with Fleur about them this morning. She agrees, and several of the Kyoya Ootori police force agree as well." Haruhi laughed. "It is sad, isn't it, that even Kyoya's police force urges me to take a break, and get some more rest?"

"Tell Kyo-chan, he will take care of it." Hunny chimed and Haruhi sighed.

"I don't want to admit that I can't do it."

"It isn't that you cant do it, Haruhi, it is that given the conditions, which are not those dictated by Kyoya, it is impossible for you to complete your tasks well. You know how important these contracts are to him, that is why he trusts you with them. You could ruin your entire career if you displease Kyoya in this." Mori spoke, his voice intense, and Haruhi nodded.

"That is what I am afraid of." Haruhi's voice was low and as the limo stopped in front of the building, she could see a young woman, in a vibrant green suit enter the office building, carrying a stack of files.

"It looks like my files are here for the day. Thank you both for lunch, I promise that I will be better next week."

"Tell him, or I will." Mori's voice was low and Haruhi nodded.

"I will, Thank you. You both take good care of me."

"It's because Haru-chan is our friend, and we take care of our friends. Ne, Takashi?"

"Indeed." Mori smiled at Haruhi as she got out of the car, and noted with satisfaction that she pulled her cell from her briefcase as the door closed.

"Kyoya, we need to talk." He could see her lips form the words, and was glad. He had never seen Haruhi push herself so hard, and he could understand her reluctance to go to Kyoya. She did not like to complain, and if the circumstances had been different he wouldn't agree with Mitskuni on her need to go talk to Kyoya, but she couldn't go on like that. If she continued on at this rate, he had no doubt she would collapse from exhaustion in a few days.

* * *

Kyoya hung up his cell phone, frowning slightly. Haruhi never called his cell phone when she wished to talk to him about work matters, and since she did not call him about personal matters, she never called his cell. She had said that they had needed to talk, and assured him that it wasn't about his sister, but then he did not know why she needed to talk to him.

He could see Fleur watching him, and motioned for her to come into the office. While he had found a new personal assistant, she was no where to be found at the moment, and he found it best if Fleur kept track of his scheduling.

"Clear my schedule for tomorrow afternoon. I have a feeling the meeting that Haruhi and I will have will run a little long."

He watched Fleur carefully as he spoke, and was glad to see the relief on her face.

"You are aware of this issue, then."

"I am sir."

"But you will not tell me what it is?"

"It is not my place to, Sir. Haruhi will tell you what she needs to tell you." Fleur moved back to her desk, then glanced down at the calendar in her hands. "Shall I reschedule the meetings tomorrow afternoon or just cancel them?"

"Reschedule them."

"And the dinner with your father, sir."

"Use your judgment Fleur."

Fleur grinned and noted that Kyoya's assistant had come back, and was watching the exchange with interest.

"Shall I schedule you dinner with tomorrow's afternoon appointment?" Fleur looked back to Kyoya, who glanced up, appraising Fleur.

"That is your judgment?"

"It is, sir."

Kyoya nodded. "Appraise her of the situation then."

"Of course." Fleur moved back to her desk, and she noted that Kyoya's assistant, Tsuki, leaned casually on Fleur's desk, trying to peek at Kyoya's schedule.

"Changes in the boss's schedule?" Tsuki asked casually, her green suit blindingly green.

"Perhaps. You will be informed if anything changes for your schedule tomorrow." Fleur didn't look to Tsuki, who didn't move from her perch on Fleur's desk.

"Who is he having dinner with?" Fleur didn't look to Tsuki as she leaned across the desk, her voice a whisper.

"I am not at liberty to discuss the details of his schedule with you, Tsuki." Fleur glanced to Kyoya, and saw him frowning, leaning on the doorway.

"You were gone too long for lunch, Tsuki. Don't let it happen again. You aren't a good enough assistant to get away with things like that." Kyoya shut the door to his office, and Fleur could see Tsuki blinking rapidly, as if she were fighting tears from her eyes.

Fleur was unsure as to why Kyoya had hired Tsuki. Most likely it was a family connection. She was the daughter of one of his father's good friends. From what Fleur could tell Tsuki didn't get much work done, but she did spend a lot of time trying to get Kyoya to notice her. When she did succeed it was always to get scolded. She didn't know why Tsuki wasn't fired, but, as she and Haruhi had postulated, Kyoya was benefiting from having Tsuki as an assistant, and she would be fired when the benefit to Kyoya was no longer present.

* * *

Haruhi was glad that her meeting with Fuyumi was the day after her meeting with Kyoya. She did not think that she could handle doing both on the same day, and she knew that the issue she was helping Fuyumi with would demand much of her attention and energy. That was part of what had her working so hard.

Haruhi glanced down to her watch, noting that if she was going to make the meeting with Kyoya she needed to leave soon. Closing the file folder with Fuyumi's information in it Haruhi placed it on a pile of folders on her desk. When she went to talk to Kyoya she would take the file with her. She had been informed that she was dining with Kyoya tonight, and while Haruhi wasn't sure if Kyoya would be willing to dine with her that evening after their meeting, she knew that Fleur knew what she was doing, and trusted Fleur's judgment in the situation.

"Don't worry about taking the files to Kyoya today. I will do it." Kiyomi grabbed the pile of folders off of Haruhi's desk as Haruhi stood to grab her briefcase.

"Kiyomi!" Haruhi called out and moved to follow, but Kiyomi was out the door before Haruhi finished her name.

"Dammit." Haruhi pulled her cell out of her pocket, and was not surprised when Kyoya answered on the first ring.

"We have a problem." Haruhi talked as she walked, nodding to the Ootori security man who opened the door from her.

"Kiyomi grabbed the files that I was bringing to the meeting this afternoon off my desk. That special file you gave me was in it as well." Haruhi sighed. "She is brining them to you."

Haruhi paused, listening to Kyoya's instructions.

"I understand. I will take care of it then come straight over." Haruhi turned around. She had been waiting for the elevator, but she had new instructions.

"Kyoya had new orders for you." Haruhi didn't meet the man's eyes. "Kiyomi is in violation of her contract. He said you would understand how to handle things. He is sending over people to expedite the process."

"Of course." The man nodded. "It isn't your fault Haruhi. She is brining this on herself."

"I know, but I might be the cause of more than one incident with employee's today."

The guard smiled. "I am glad that you are talking to him about it, ma'am. He isn't a hard man, he just demands a lot."

"I know…" Haruhi turned and walked towards the elevator. When she arrived downstairs she saw Kyoya's driver waiting for her.

"Since you were going to be late, he had me come." The driver smiled. "I also brought the other's over."

"Of course." Haruhi smiled and murmured her thanks as she settled into the backseat of the car, and allowed herself to be driven the few city blocks between her building and Kyoya's.

"It will be fine, Miss Fujioka." The driver smiled as he opened the door, startling Haruhi out of her contemplations. Haruhi smiled and taking a deep breath steeled herself for the worst and walked into the building. She saw Tsuki dealing with the security checkpoint, and ignored the gasps of outrage as Haruhi was once again waved through the side, expediting her entrance into the building. She could hear Tsuki yelling at the guards, demanding to know why that little lawyer, who didn't even work in the building, could get into the building without going through security, while she had to.

"Kyoya Ootori's orders, ma'am." Was the reply and Haruhi laughed slightly as Tsuki continued her tirade. She knew Kyoya would hear about it, and it would help her case.

Haruhi didn't pause to say hello to Fleur this time as she left the elevator. Instead she picked up the stack of file folders on the corner of Fleur's desk, flipping through them to ensure that all of the papers were still intact. She saw Kyoya call her into his office as he talked with Kiyomi, not with a gesture, but with his glance, and Haruhi knew when not to mess with Kyoya. This was one of those times.

"I trust everything is still intact and in order?"

"Yes. Everything is as I left it." Haruhi felt Kiyomi's gaze on her as she slipped the files into her briefcase.

"Kiyomi, I doubt that you read the terms stated in your employment contract, or if you did, you did not pay attention to them." Kyoya glanced at Haruhi and he noted that she did not look happy. It seemed to knew his next course of action.

"Haruhi, since you were the one who typed up the contracts that I wished all of my employees to sign, I will let you explain to Kiyomi what she just did, and how she violated her contract."

Haruhi could see the rage on Kiyomi's face, and the impatience on Kyoya's. Her voice was soft as she spoke, but none missed her words.

"Section Four Paragraph Nine. Section Three C states that any employees of Kyoya Ootori shall only have in their possession files relating to clients that Kyoya Ootori recruits under specific conditions. Condition one is if the person has been recruited as a specific courier of files. Only three people have been given permission to do so, unless the contract has changed. Condition two is that the person in charge on the contracts may be in possession of them. There is only one person in that position. Any person in possession of the files when they have not been given expression permission by Kyoya Ootori will be considered to have stolen the files. This person will be persecuted as a thief and immediately terminated."

Haruhi stopped speaking, and as she glanced up to Kiyomi, she noticed how pale Kiyomi was.

"Getting fired by Kyoya Ootori is something that will ruin your career, and given who your family is, it will also ruin your chances at any marriage in society." Kyoya smirked. "Do not believe that I am unaware of your designs to have me to yourself, Kiyomi." Kyoya locked gazes with the young woman. "But keep this in mind. All of your actions were worthless. I would not waste my time with you. I have high standards, and my tastes are far more discriminating than you." He leaned back in his chair. "I might have forgiven the fact that you ran off with Haruhi's files if you had been at all good at your job, but I know that you have not received an actual paycheck from me in months. You are dismissed. Your things will be waiting for you back at the other office."

Kyoya did not watch Kiyomi as she slowly stood, unsteady and walk out of the office. Haruhi did, and Kiyomi sent Haruhi a glance of such hated that Haruhi cringed. Turning on her heel Kiyomi strode back to Haruhi, grabbing the lapels on her shirt.

"I don't know what is so special about you, but you are a bitch, and this is your fault."

"You have no one to blame but yourself for this." Kyoya looked to Kiyomi as several security personal removed Kiyomi from Haruhi.

"I will employ no one who is not of profit to me, and not only are you not of profit you spend far too much time trying to out compete Haruhi in a contest she is not taking part in. You cannot be Haruhi. I would have given you a chance if you showed skill in contract writing, and I would have given you clients. But you did not try. That is why you are fired. You refused to work." Kyoya waved the security personnel away and after Kiyomi was lead from the room Haruhi moved to close the door, but Tsuki inserted herself into the doorway.

"I am to be present during this meeting, am I not?" Tsuki looked to Kyoya who shook his head.

"You have the afternoon to yourself. I suggest you use it well. Your performance as of late has been less then productive and less then profitable."

Haruhi closed the door, and leaned against it, her back to Kyoya. "I can come back a different time, senpai, if it would be better for you." Haruhi didn't look to him, and she knew he heard the nervousness in her voice. The use of senpai indicated as much.

"Mori said you might try and escape this meeting. I promised him that I would not let you. He seemed to think that you needed to have this meeting with you."

"I do." Haruhi placed her briefcase near the door, and moved to sit across from Kyoya, her hands folded in her lap. "I want you to listen, though, and when I am done you can speak. Will you do this for me, please, Kyoya?"

He nodded and leaning back in the chair he took his glasses off, preparing for the worst.

"I can't do this anymore." Haruhi heard Kyoya stiffen at her words and she looked up. "Let me finish. The terms of my contract say that I will have days is not weeks to complete contracts. That has not been the case for the past month. I have been getting files late, some even the day that they are due. Some files I have not been getting at all. They day you called and asked about the medical contract, I had never even seen that file. Fleur had to find it for me, and I picked it up after my meeting with you." Haruhi took in a deep breath. "Given these work conditions, I haven't been sleeping. I am tired Kyoya, I can't do this anymore. It was to stop."

"Indeed it does." His voice was low, the dangerous sort of low that let Haruhi know that heads were going to roll. "Why did you wait so long to bring this up?"

"At first I thought you might be testing me, sending things a day or two late, to see if I could perform well. I know how you like to optimize results and things, and for the first week it wasn't too bad. But then I started getting incomplete files, when I got files at all. I didn't get my files yesterday until after lunch, and there were several that were due today. I haven't slept Kyoya. I go home, shower, change clothes and come back to work." She smiled slightly. "You are a taskmaster, and you demand results, but even you would not inflict such a schedule upon someone."

"You seem to have suspicions as to who you think it is that is causing you such difficulties."

"I do, and several others agree with me." Haruhi sighed.

She met Kyoya's gaze, and he looked at her expectantly.

"It would seem that Kiyomi is not the only one who sees me as competition in the way of conquering the heart of the Ootori Kyoya." Haruhi sighed. "I am not even dating you, and yet everything things I am a love rival." Haruhi looked up. "It is more than that though. The familiarity is envied, the friendship. The praise of my work, when their work is not praised."

"If they did something worthy of praise I might give it." Kyoya's voice was level and Haruhi nodded.

"I know that, and I understand that, Kyoya, because I know you, and I know how you work. I know that while I might be a friend, I get no special favors by working for you. Not everyone sees it that way. They seem to think that I do, and have taken it upon themselves to tarnish your opinion of me. But this is my career, my future, I cannot, I will not let someone's petty jealousy ruin my future. You honor me by having faith in my abilities as a contract lawyer, I will not betray that by letting someone else sabotage me."

"Good for you, Haruhi." He smiled. "You would not have always had the strength of character to stand up for yourself like this."

"I would not have always believed in the character of Kyoya Ootori to know that he will do the right thing." Haruhi smiled to soften the blow of her words. "You were the shadow king, after all, and I doubt that the way you dealt with my debt was completely in my interest."

Kyoya placed his glasses on his face, and Haruhi leaned back, relieved that the conversation went well.

"You know I have a couch in the back rooms of my office. Rest, Haruhi. I will take care of the contract deadlines for you." He motioned for Haruhi to leave the room.

"I will fire her for this."

"I know…" Haruhi looked back to Kyoya.

"It is your fault I am doing this, you know?" Haruhi turned back towards the door and didn't look back at him. "Back at the beach house, when you taught me that others worry about me… I learned that I have to consider others in my actions. I was a lot like the twins, it was the world of me. I even shut my father out in a way. You began a process that changed me. I am not doing this only because of me. I need things to chance, but it is more than that. I work for Ootori Kyoya. I need to do my best, for you, because that is what you count on me to do, and who you rely on me to be." Haruhi slipped into the back room and Kyoya stared after her in silence.

* * *

Kyoya signed, rubbing his temples. Firing Tsuki had been ugly. She had lied about her role in everything, trying to blame it on Fleur, and claming Haruhi was a liar. In the end he had called in several of the security officers in the building, as well as Fleur, and called Mori on the phone. All attested to the same thing. She had been dragged kicking and screaming from the building, and Kyoya had been left alone. After talking to Fleur, Kyoya figured out exactly what contracts Haruhi had, and for what length of time she had them for. Haruhi emailed Fleur daily with an itemized list of which contracts she had, when she worked on them, and logged in all new contracts. He was impressed at the amount of work she had accomplished for her. It was almost inhuman, and looking at the list he could understand why. The only contracts that she had not completed were the ones that she had received that morning. It seemed that the ones she had received yesterday were done, and they had been due that day.

Kyoya looked up from his musings as Fleur knocked on his door. "I am going home, Tamaki and I have a date planned. I hope you and Haruhi have a nice dinner."

"She is resting. I think I will let her sleep longer. You might have to reschedule that dinner."

"She needs to rest. It is inhuman, how she works that hard for you. Tamaki said that you must mean a lot to her, to devote herself to you like that." Fleur smiled and stepped away, leaving Kyoya to stare after her. It seems he was staring after people a lot that day.

It was odd, for so many things to unsettle Kyoya for the day, but even the seasoned businessman would admit that he had experienced a hard day. He was glad that his last employee had left the office for the day, so he could remove his coat and tie. Haruhi was sleeping, but he didn't mind if she was him in a less than formal setting. She had, after all, seen him in a dress, as a sheik, and in several other costumes that he would rather forget. A jacketless, tie-less Kyoya with the top few buttons of his dress shirt unbuttoned was not something that would phase her. He would admit though, that this unphasability was something that intrigued him about Haruhi. She was different than everyone else, but that was not a bad thing.

By his best estimation it would be several hours before Haruhi stirred. That left him time to decide what they would be eating for dinner. Kyoya turned back towards his computer, with the ever present notebook next to it. While it had evolved over the years into less of a high schoolers portfolio into a businessman's portfolio, it was his brain, and between that and the laptop, everything that Kyoya Ootori needed to rule the world was there. Well, he wasn't ruling the world yet, but everyone needed goals. Tamaki reminded him, on occasion, when the two discussed the directions their lives had taken was that what Kyoya Ootori really needed to rule the world was a wife. He needed someone that he wanted to work for. Tamaki said it would make Kyoya rather frightening, actually, if someone could motivate Kyoya, instead of something.

Kyoya was surprised to find his feet carrying him towards the room where Haruhi slept.

_You do this because you think I need you to?_

Kyoya watched Haruhi sleeping, and he admitted that she was correct. He had waited to begin a lot of his major business acquisitions until he had bought the company Haruhi worked for. He hadn't thought about it before, but Kyoya had planned his business efforts around Haruhi, without even realizing what he was doing. It was inconceivable. Kyoya Ootori waited for no one, needed no one. He had everything he needed in himself, he just directed, convinced, connived and manipulated others into doing that he wanted.

Then why hadn't he just directed, convinced, connived and manipulated Haruhi into working for him. Because he knew it would fail. Even if he had managed to convince her, it would have been because he had backed her into a corner and she had no way out. She wouldn't have done her best for him. Asking her to do it (though Kyoya would never ask anything) would have been met with is refusal. The only way for him to have Haruhi as an asset in his company was to buy out whatever company she had worked for, but the key had been, and he knew this will, to wait for Haruhi to accomplish her dreams and desires first.

It was hard to admit, but Haruhi Fujioka was the one person whom Kyoya could not bend to his will without extreme measures being taken. And yet, despite all this, she seemed as if she felt….obligated to help him, in return for what the club had done for her. That bothered Kyoya, thought he could not name why. During the club years he had obligated Haruhi to stay with them, her debt an easy obligation to establish. But now, he didn't want that. Did he?

He watched her sleep, and in spite of himself, he smiled. Haruhi lay curled up on the couch, her head on a pillow, her arm under the pillow. She had covered herself with the blanket that he kept in the room, but that had fallen off her, he assumed, since the blanket was in a pile on the floor next to her. Moving across the room silently he picked the blanket up, and covered Haruhi in the blanket. She stirred slightly as she was tucked in but Kyoya didn't pause in his motions.

"Your father would kill me if I let you overwork yourself." He brushed a stay hair off of Haruhi's face and stood. "I will let you sleep a little longer. Then I will make you eat, and take you home." His voice was soft as he left the room, and what he didn't see was Haruhi blinking her eyes sleepily, and the slight smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

I really dont actually know all that much about law, so I hope that this is at least believeable. There will be one or two more chapters and then this story will be done, hopefully by the end of the month. Sorry about the delay and thanks for all of the reviews so far :)

* * *

Last time:

"Your father would kill me if I let you overwork yourself." He brushed a stay hair off of Haruhi's face and stood. "I will let you sleep a little longer. Then I will make you eat, and take you home." His voice was soft as he left the room, and what he didn't see was Haruhi blinking her eyes sleepily, and the slight smile on her face.

It was many hours later when Haruhi stirred again, and silently she made her way from the room she slept in to the office where Kyoya's desk was. She was surprised by the kindness that he had shown her. It was nice to see a different side of Kyoya, one that could not hike her debt up to astronomical proportions at a whim, and she found that she wouldn't mind counting this Kyoya Ootori as a friend. She knew that he was s ruthless businessman to be sure – two individuals had been fired that day because he was displeased with their performance, but that was just who he was. He demanded perfection in those around him, for he strove to achieve perfection himself.

Kyoya looked up as he heard Haruhi enter the main office and paused in his work to look up at her. His eyes widened slightly as he took in her site. She looked rested, which he was glad of, but her jacket has been discarded, and her shirt was wrinkled from sleeping on the couch. Her hair was tousled and her eyes still half lidded in sleep. She was very striking, and Kyoya was pleased that she had slept so well in his office. He himself used that couch many times. He wished her had a camera, however. Haruhi had matured into a fine young woman, and in all the pictures that Ranka had to generously provided none captured the beauty of Haruhi so much as Haruhi after sleeping, when she was still unguarded.

"I had ordered food for us but it seems that you slept longer then I thought you would." Kyoya motioned to the take out boxes that were sitting on a table near the door.

"I am not hungry right now, actually." Haruhi looked towards the food with a smile. "I thank you for the offer." Haruhi paused and her eyes widened.

"I was supposed to meet Hikaru and Kaoru for dinner. They must be worried—"

"I called them and explained the situation. They understood but Hikaru said that you will have to model some clothing in a photo shoot for them since you failed to call them yourself." Kyoya smirked as Harhi cursed under her breath. A photo shoot with the twins meant that Haruhi would be dressed in high fashion couture, something that she never wore. Kyoya would have to find out when this photo shoot was, he would be very interested in going.

"Thank you, Kyoya. You have been very kind tonight." Haruhi moved towards her shoes and Kyoya saw that she was dragging her suit jacket behind her. "I am sorry that I do not feel up to dining with you tonight. I need to rest some more, and I meet with Fuyumi tomorrow, so there are a few more things that I need to do with that."

Kyoya nodded. "You owe me dinner, however. No woman is allowed to sleep though a scheduled dinner with Kyoya Ootori."

"No woman would dare shun you like that." Haruhi smiled but then her face fell. "I am sorry for all the trouble that I have caused you."

"It was no trouble. Next time to not allow it to go on for to long. I might have to start docking your pay for being troublesome if you do."

Haruhi looked up startled and narrowed her eyes at him.

"That is not in my employment contract. You can't do it."

"And who are you to stop me?" Kyoya answered the challenge of her voice with a raised eyebrow, his voice eyes. His glasses glinted in the light and Haruhi smiled in reply.

"I am Fujioka Haruhi, and I am the lawyer that you needed to succeed in this particular business venture. Don't thing that I haven't noticed that you have been buying out all of the smaller companies that your family owns, Kyoya. I am certain by now that you own at least half of all your families holdings." Haruhi walked over to her shoes and slipped her feet inside them, slipping her jacket back on.

"If you dock my pay I will quit, but I know that you wont be able to find another lawyer to do what I do."

"You have an uncommon amount of arrogance for someone so common." Haruhi was not surprised to hear Kyoya's voice coming from beside her shoulder and she laughed.

"You have an surprising amount of boldness to hire someone to uncommon to help you build your empire." Haruhi flashed him a smile and he nodded.

"I will drive you home." He picked her briefcase up off the table near the door, and Haruhi noticed that his jacket was slung over his arm, his own briefcase in hand. "Grab the food?" He asked and Haruhi nodded.

The ride to her apartment was quiet. Haruhi dozed off again in the car, and Kyoya was intent to just watch the young woman. She had curled up on the seat across from him, her head lolling to the side, leaning against the window beside her.

She had given him a lot to think about that night, and if he followed the path that he wished to take it would be a risk. He was used to taking risks on the business arena, and risks in that area were where he thrived. No, this was a risk of a completely different kind, and it would be dangerous. He might fail, and this, more that anything, was the one thing that he did not wish to fail at. Haruhi was right when she had said that she was helping him build his empire. But he didn't want her to help him build it and walk away. Oh no, his plans, he had realized, were more encompassing than that.

The limo slowed as it reached her apartment, and Kyoya didn't wake Haruhi up as the limo parked. As the driver opened the door Kyoya stepped outside and gathered Haruhi into his arms. Her keys were thankfully kept in an outside pocket of her briefcase, so as Kyoya slowly made his way up the stairs with Haruhi the driver opened the door to the apartment, placing the food inside the small refrigerator that Haruhi had inside. She lived in a small one bedroom apartment, and it was big enough to suit her needs. Her futon took up a small corner of the room while a large desk took up the rest. Papers were spread everywhere, and books were stacked high on the bookshelf beside the desk.

Kyoya knelt beside the futon and placed Haruhi down on it. Slipping her shoes off the pulled the blanket up around her, tucking it up around her chin. She placed her phone beside her, and made sure that her alarm was set. Her meeting with Fuyumi was at ten the next morning, and knowing Haruhi she would sleep though the night. He set her alarm for six, giving her enough time to dress and finish any extra work that she needed to for Fuyumi. He would make sure to call her as well, to make sure that she was up. It wouldn't do to have her upset at him if she missed her meeting because he let her sleep all afternoon and evening.

Kyoya smoothed the blankets around Haruhi once more, pausing to lay a gentle hand against her cheek, gently he stroked his fingers along her cheek, and smiled and she sighed contentedly.

"Sleep well Haruhi." Kyoya placed a light kiss on her check, his lips a brief whisper across her skin. Leaving her keys on the table he turned the inside lock, making sure that she would remain undisturbed that night.

* * *

Haruhi looked up from her desk as she heard a knock on the door. "Just a moment." Haruhi stood from the desk and moved towards the door. She was dressed in a business suit, far too overdressed for working at home, but she was expecting a guest – Fuyumi to be exact. Opening the door with a smile Haruhi motioned for Fuyumi to enter the apartment. The woman left her shoes by the door and followed Haruhi into the bedroom, taking a seat by the desk. 

"I was very surprised when Kyoya told me that you wished for my services." Haruhi looked to Fuyumi who nodded.

"I thought that you might be." She smiled slightly. "But as I am sure that you can tell the matters that I need handled are those that only someone of you caliber can handle. I know it is not your specialty, but I trust your discretion in this matter."

Haruhi nodded, looking to the papers on the desk.

"You are certain that you wish to go ahead with this?"

She glanced to Fuyumi, who nodded. "We have worked very hard to get the money that we need for this venture. We have put a lot of effort into following the stocks, and knowing which ones to buy. As soon as it became public that Kyoya obtained a company we bought stocks in that company. Our son will never want for money, we made sure of that." Fuyumi smiled. "I am an Ootori still, and father forgets that. I am taking the steps that I need to in order to protect my son, and let him lead a normal life."

"I have drawn up all the contracts that you need then." Haruhi handed Fuyumi a folder. "Once you and your husband sign them they can be sent out. I think it will be a surprise to them all that you are doing this."

Fuyumi smiled. "It is supposed to be. I made sure that there would not be any conflicts of interest with your current employer in all of this. Kyoya is a hard boss, I am sure, so I did not want to do anything that might strain the work environment."

"Anything you tell me is privileges information. Not even Kyoya could make me disclose anything that we discuss here. I am sorry that my apartment is not the office, but I know that something more discreet, given the circumstances, was beneficial."

Fuyumi nodded. "We will sign these tonight. Everything else has been set in motion. How soon can you send these out?"

"As soon as you return them to me. They need to come from a lawyer. I can send them through the mail or I can hand deliver them, whichever you prefer."

Fuyumi giggled. "I think that the hand delivery would get more of an effect. I know that they are meeting tomorrow afternoon. That would be a perfect time to do it." Fuyumi smiled slightly. "I am supposed to be there as well, and I would like to see their reactions."

"Am I to deliver the other notice as well?"

Fuyumi's visage shifted to a serious one.

"You can, but I want it to be separate. When I married father disowned me. He made it clear that I was no longer an Ootori. As soon as I had a son, he took an interest again. All of them, except Kyoya, have taken an extreme interest in my son, and have been trying to influence him, change him. I want it made clear that if they do anything to him – if they even talk to him without my permission, or send a representative of theirs to talk to him, that I will take legal actions against them, and I will make it quite a public scandal. I do not know what they have planned for him, but I will not allow my son to become a tool to be used by the Ootori men. He will be loved, and he will grow up happy."

Haruhi nodded. "I will make sure that it is clear to all of them what exactly this restraining order entails, and the consequences that violation of this will bring. The judge already signed it. He knows that I would not be doing this without reason, and he does not fear the retribution that your father will try to bring because of this. They will notice that Kyoya does not get one."

Fuyumi nodded. "Kyoya is the only one who has visited him to know him, to try and see who his nephew is. He doesn't often get a chance to come visit me, but we like it when he does. When he comes he leaves the Ootori name at home, and it just uncle Kyoya. Kyoya would never use my son for his gain. We struggled to long to get out from under the oppressiveness of father, he does want that for my son any more that I do."

Haruhi nodded. "What time is the meeting? I can meet you there if you like, and we can go in together."

"Three o'clock tomorrow at father's office. He doesn't know that I am coming, but perhaps it is better that way."

Haruhi nodded. "I will make sure that I am done for the day when I meet you at the building then. I know that Kyoya will desire to speak with me when this is all over with."

Fuyumi laughed. "I am sorry to place you in such a position, Haruhi, but I didn't know anyone who would be willing to go up against the Ootori's."

"It needed to be done, Fuyumi, I cant ignore that. I know that your family is powerful, but they cannot abuse their poser like this. Your son deserves to be happy."

"Thank you." Fuyumi stood and bowed. "I will leave you to your work. I have a lot to put in order before tomorrow."

Haruhi stood and walked Fuyumi to the door. Closing the door Haruhi waited for the phone call that she knew would come.

"Moshi-moshi." She answered the phone with a sigh, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"The meeting with Fuyumi went find, Kyoya."

Haruhi leaned against the door, bored.

"I cannot tell you what we discussed, it is attorney client privilege."

She shifted off the door and walked over to her stove, setting a pot of tea on to boil.

"Docking my pay will only be grounds for me to quit, and it would be a violation of my contract, and I will still not tell you what you wish to know."

Haruhi pulled a tea set out of the cabinet, dropping tea leaves into the pot.

"I will make sure to mention to Fuyumi the threats that you just made me. I am sure that you will be receiving a call from your beloved nee-san shortly."

Haruhi smiled at Kyoya fell silent.

"I know that you are worried about why she would need a lawyer, Kyoya. Trust you sister enough to know that if she needed your help that she would ask for it. I will have the contracts to you by the end of the day. I am not going into the office, so I will deliver them before you leave."

She poured the boiling water into the tea pot, and paused, frowning slightly.

"Dinner tomorrow night after you meet with your father and brothers. I believe that should work."

Haruhi laughed.

"I will make it work then. Since you have reminded me that exhaustion is not an excuse to sleep through a dinner engagement with you, I have no choice but to accept your more than generous offer, do I not?"

Haruhi nodded at something Kyoya said then flipped her phone shut.

"Tomorrow will be a very interesting day. I don't know how keen he will be on dinner after Fuyumi and I finish our business at the meeting." Haruhi silently moved back to her desk and sat down, pulling several file folders down off of a shelf as she began to work, her tea temporarily forgotten as she worked.

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Fuyumi stood outside the building, and Haruhi was surprised to see that Fuyumi was in a business suit, very unlike the young woman. Haruhi nodded, shifting her briefcase in her hand. 

"I am as ready for this as I am every going to be."

Fuyumi laughed nervously.

"My brothers and father should know by now what has been done, even if they don't know that I did it. They will not have told Kyoya, but he keeps a close enough watch on things to know as well. I do not envy you in this, Hauhi."

"These are the kinds of things that make the job worth it." Haruhi smiled at Fuyumi. "Let us go show them that it is a mistake to forget that you are an Ootori."

Fuyumi nodded and strode into the building, the guards quickly opening the doors in surprise as they saw Fuyumi coming. They said nothing as Fuyumi and Haruhi strode into the building, but their gazes were curious. Haruhi was sure that by the time they made it to the meeting room that all four Ootori men would be aware of their presence in the building.

Her suspicion was correct. As they approached the room Yoshio stood waiting at the door. "Fuyumi, Ms Fujioka." He nodded to Haruhi. "I trust that this business is of the utmost importance for you to interrupt this meeting. I would think that it could wait until Kyoya was done with the meeting."

Haruhi smiled at Yoshio, and she could see Kyoya shift in his seat. It seemed to recognized her lawyers smile, and didn't like the fact that Fuyumi's business brought them to this room.

"If I did indeed have business with Ootori-san it could indeed wait until after this meeting. However the business that I have here is not business for him." Haruhi paused, setting her briefcase on the table, standing next to Fuyumi.

"If you take your seat we can begin. I know that Shido-san and I are interrupting your meeting, and the sooner that I start the sooner that you gentlemen can get back to the business at hand." Haruhi smiled pleasantly and all four Ootori men shifted in their seats.

Looking to Fuyumi Haruhi began.

"As you four gentleman are aware there was some change in ownership of several Ootori controlled properties this morning." Haruhi waited until she was certain all men were watching her before se continued. "I am here representing the new owner of these businesses." Haruhi stifled a smile as their gazes shifted to Kyoya, who frowned at Haruhi.

It seemed he was brighter than his family.

"I am here to present to you the legal paperwork involved with this takeover, and to assure you that the transition into new ownership will be painless for you all, since you not longer have any say in the management of the company. It was decided that it would be better for all parties is the new management commenced immediately, so as we speak the final pieces of control are being shifted to the new owner."

Yoshiro looked at Kyoya and growled.

"How dare you—"

"Ootori-sama, I would not blame Ootori-san for something that he had no part of." Haruhi smiled as she handed Yoshiro and the two brothers the contracts that Fuyumi had signed the night before. "I assure you that the new owner of the former Ootori properties is not Kyoya Ootori."

"When you are done I have one last piece of business." Haruhi waited for the mean to read the contracts, but she was not surprised when Kyoya spoke.

"How did you mange it, Fuyumi?"

Haruhi noticed that the contract Yoshiro held fell to the table, forgotten, as he gazed at his daughter.

"Fuyumi would never—"

"It is amazing what is possible when you have faith in your onii-chan." Fuyumi smiled at Kyoya. "I have profited from the way that you run the businesses you acquire, and using my profit from the stocks I went about acquiring a few properties that I wished to have." She smiled and Kyoya nodded, while the other members of her family stared at her, shocked.

"How could you—you don't even know—"

"Father, you always talked about the greatness of the Ootori name, our breeding, our family. Do you really thing that by marrying outside of our class all those things that I inherited from you were forgotten." Fuyumi smiled bitterly. "I am your daughter, whether I like it or not. However, Haruhi has one more piece of business that I had her conduct for me."

Haruhi pulled more papers out of her briefcase, and handed them out to all four gentlemen.

"I will give you a moment to read—"

"This is outrageous!" Yoshiro slammed the paper down in the table. "How dare you dream of—"

"Ootori-sama, if you do not settle down into your chair and let me finish my business here I might have to take legal action against you for harassment." Haruhi met the gaze of the business man, and she did not flinch from his glare. "I am a lawyer, and I am here to represent my client. I am not here to have you yell at me, and if you raise your voice to me again there will be consequences. Am I understood?" Her voice was cold, and if possible Yoshiro's gaze hardened even more.

"Shido-san desires to protect her son from influences that will not be beneficial to his upbringing. As such Kyoya is the only one allowed to have contact with Shido-san and her son. Violation of these terms will result in your arrest and legal action, as well as a very public press announcement. For the moment the press does not have any idea that Shido-san has a restraining order out forbidding members of her own family from her son. She fears for his safety and happiness. Should any of your acquaintances, associates, or even your police forces or other employees attempt to contact her of her son, both you and the party at fault will he immediately arrested and the consequences that same." Haruhi snapped her briefcase shut with a smile. "I hope that I have made myself clear, gentlemen. If you have any questions I can be reached at my office."

Haruhi nodded to the men and followed Fuyumi out of the room. Kyoya caught her gaze as she passed and she nodded. She would be waiting for him when this meeting finished. They had many things to discuss.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note

This is the final chapter of my story. I do hope that you all enjoyed it.

* * *

Haruhi was not surprised when Kyoya came striding out of the elevator into the lobby downstairs. What surprised her were that his brothers were with him, and that they seemed to be in a heated discussion about something. From what Haruhi could pick up, as she looked though case files, the elder Ootori brothers were trying to convince Kyoya to help them get their properties back.

"Ah – Haruhi." Kyoya stepped away from his brothers and Haruhi looked up. "What business do you have here? I thought everything you needed was performed earlier."

"My business with Shido-san was concluded earlier, but I needed to remind you that you have a dinner appointment scheduled for tonight." Haruhi placed her things in her briefcase. "I wasn't sure if you would remember that as being part of your schedule, so Fleur asked me to remind you."

" Gentlemen, you will have to excuse me." Kyoya nodded to his brothers and then moved towards the entrance to the building, Haruhi following silently behind him.

The limo driver opened the door for them, and after allowing Haruhi to enter the limo before he climbed in after her. She settled on the seat, her briefcase beside her, and waited for the questions to start.

"Appointment?" Kyoya raised an eyebrow and Haruhi shrugged.

"Would you prefer that I wished to remind you that we had a dinner date scheduled?"

Kyoya shook his head, pushing his classes up his nose and Haruhi smiled slightly.

"How did you manage to do all this without me finding out?" Kyoya's voice was low, and Haruhi sighed.

"Fuyumi was very discreet in her dealings. She compiled wealth through her faith in you. When you bought a company, and it became public knowledge, she bought stocks in the company. It gave her the capital she needed to buy the companied from your brothers. From what I can tell the companies were poorly managed to being with, and the takeover was quite painless. The companies were failing, but they should be profiting again soon." Haruhi sighed. "Your brothers were trying very heard to keep their failures quite, but now it will become quite public."

Kyoya nodded. "And if I had designed on those companies myself? Does that not create a problem for you."

"Since I was unaware of any such designs it is not an issue. I did not breach her confidence, nor yours in this matter. I know which companies you are actively trying to take over at the moment, and I know that those were not any of them. Fuyumi wanted to make sure that there was not a conflict either. She is well aware that I am an employee of Kyoya Ootori. She would not do something that would void my contract with you, nor would she do something that would cause you to terminate my employment."

Haruhi shifted and Kyoya watched. He could tell that she as nervous. She played with her hair, twirling it around a finger, but then noticing what she was doing she would allow her hands to fall to her lap, where she would rearrange her hands in her lap.

"You did a god job in there." His voice was low. "Very professional. Fuyumi was very pleased with your services to her, and the restraining order was a blow to the pride of all the men." He smirked. "How did you find a judge willing to sign the restraining order?"

Haruhi laughed. "I asked the judge how they would feel if their child was going to be manipulated by forces that they could not control, and treated as more of an object then a child. After that, it wasn't very hard, though I am sure that they will try everything within their power to get the restraining order rescinded the files are sealed. No one can access the evidence that the orders are based on any longer, they just see the restraining order. And if they try anything, she will go public."

Kyoya nodded. "They cannot afford that. Especially not my brothers. Their businesses are unstable, they took too many risks."

Haruhi nodded. "I gathers as much when I was doing the research needed for Fuyumi." Haruhi smiled slightly. "It seems you are the responsible one in the family."

"I am the best in the family." Kyoya locked gazes with Haruhi. "None of the others are capable of what I am, none of the others will ever be close to what I am."

Haruhi nodded. "I know, Kyoya. Why do you think that I do not mind working for you? You are one of them, but you are different. Not many people so it, but when you take over a company, it is because the company has good potential, you help the company out, and help the employees out, but no one sees that. All they see is another conquest by Kyoya Ootori."

Kyoya leaned back, startled. It always amazed him how Haruhi could see straight through a person, and right to their real motives. She has been called the natural, but the reality was that she was very intuitive, and that you were drawn to her, because she could see into your soul, but she did not judge you for it. Instead she merely used it to understand who you were.

"Do you intend to wear your business suit to dinner?"

"What else did you expect? We are dining after the work day." Haruhi didn't hesitate in her answer. "And I would think that a Hitachiin original is nice enough to suit even your most expensive taste."

Kyoya nodded but didn't say anything as the limo slowed to a halt. He waited for the driver to open the door and he exited the limo, offering a hand for Haruhi to take. Pausing for a moment she took the proffered hand and allowed Kyoya to help her from the car. His behavior was unusual, he didn't normally treat her with this much courtesy. He treated her with all propriety, but this was unusual for Kyoya.

She followed him into the restaurant silently, leaving her briefcase in the limo. Kyoya had left his there, so she did not feel the need to bring hers, she merely carried a small purse. She knew Kyoya to well to trust that he would willingly pay for this dinner. She wanted to be prepared, there was no dept to hike up, but she did have a commission that he could take the dinner out of, and she was sure that he could think up several other ways in charge her for the dinner.

The maitre'd did not need to ask for Kyoya's name as they entered the restaurant, he merely bowed to Kyoya and lead them through the restaurant and up a flight of stairs. Haruhi assumed this was the section that Kyoya normally dined in, the decor was much more ornate, and if she had not been with him, she knew should never would have been guided to this part of the restaurant. Glancing around she recognized several of her fellow Ouran alum, and her suspicions about this portion of the restaurant were confirmed.

Taking the seat that Kyoya held out for her Haruhi began to peruse the menu and smiled slightly.

"French, Kyoya?"

"I thought it fitting for the evening. This was Fleur's suggestion after all."

Haruhi nodded, something flickering across her face that made Kyoya frown.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." She opened the menu, glancing at the items.

Kyoya frowned, watching Haruhi intently.

"I am not hosting you, Haruhi."

"I know." She didn't look up from the menu. "Kyoya Ootori does nothing that he does not desire to do, nor does he do anything that he does not benefit from." Haruhi fell silent at the waiter came to their table with a bottle of wine. Kyoya did not seem surprised, so Haruhi assumed that it was what he normally drank when he came to this place.

"What will you and the lady have this eveing?"

Kyoya looked to Haruhi who shook her head. "I defer to your judgment, Kyoya."

Haruhi's attention must have wandered, because she was startled back to reality when Kyoya called her name.

"Sorry." Haruhi felt a blush cover her checks, which was unusual for the young woman.

"What preoccupies you so, Haruhi?" Kyoya leaned forward. "I know you well enough to know that something is bothering you."

"It is nothing, Kyoya." Haruhi insister, her smile wavering, and Kyoya settled back in his chair with a frown. It was obvious that he did not believe the young woman, but he also knew better than to push her.

"There will be an office party soon." Haruhi surprised Kyoya with her words. "Since you have acquired the services of the firm the clientele has increased. They just contracted this ten thousandth client. They think a celebration is in order. You will be receiving an invitation, since it is largely due to you."

"I have a feeling that my schedule will be full, but I will make sure that I stop—"

"Kyoya! Haruhiiiii!"

Kyoya stiffened as a familiar voice rang though the restaurant.

"Tamaki." Kyoya turned to face the young man, and missed the return the of fleeting expression that had caught his attention before.

"Haruhi." Fleur moved towards the young woman, capturing her in a hug. "What is the matter?" Fleur's voice was a whisper in Haruhi's ear and Haruhi sighed.

"I don't think he wishes to be here. And he will be too busy for the office party." Haruhi glanced to Kyoya before she whispered her answer back to Fleur. For once Haruhi was glad for the distraction Tamaki provided.

"I am sure that –"

Haruhi shook her head, and Fleur pulled back from the hug. "It is fine." Haruhi smiled. "What is the occasion?"

"Anniversary dinner. We have been dating for close to a year now." Fleur smiled. "As you know Tamaki is a bit of a sentimental young man." Fleur smiled fondly at Tamaki, who flushed at the praise.

"Ah my flower, such sweet praise from you lips. Come let us depart and enjoy—" Tamaki's voice trailed off as he and Fleur moved from the table towards their own, and before Kyoya could continue the previous conversation the waiter brought their dinners

The rest of the dinner proceeded in relative silence, idle talk occurring between the two and Kyoya proceeded to attempt to figure out what had caused the awkwardness between the two of them. What had he said that would cause such a reaction in her.

The limo drive to Haruhi's apartment proceeded in a similar fashion, Haruhi looked though her files and Kyoya worked on his laptop. Any camaraderie seemed to have faded.

* * *

As promised the invitation to the office party had come, and as predicted Kyoya's schedule was quite full. He found, at the end of the evening however, as he stared at the invite, that he hadn't seen Haruhi in weeks. She would come drop off the files, then she would turn and leave immediately. Any friendship that they had developed seemed to have dissolved, and awkwardness replaced it. Kyoya had tried to ask Fleur if anything was wrong, but she had merely shaken her head, a look in her eye that Kyoya could not place. He knew that she knew that was going on with Haruhi, but he would not breach her trust with Haruhi. Perhaps he would stop by this party to see haruhi. She couldn't avoid him there.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to go, Haruhi? We have plenty of gowns that you could wear."

"For the last time, no." Haruhi looked up in exasperation at Kaoru. "It is late, you shouldn't be here in my office. I am sure your wife is waiting for you."

"She is, but she also understands that you need to talk to someone about this. You have been very grumpy recently, Haruhi, you haven't been yourself. We are all worried."

"I am fine."

"It's Kyoya, isn't it?"

"Don't be foolish." Haruhi didn't look up from her work, but Kaoru could see her expression tighten.

"Why aren't you at the party?" He changed tactics and she looked up slowly.

"I have work to do."

"And it cannot wait?"

Haruhi didn't answer.

"You are avoiding him, aren't you?"

Haruhi was silent again.

"What happened, Haruhi."

"It is foolish." She sighed. "We were at dinner, and he commented that the thought the French restaurant was fitting since it was Fleur who had suggested that we go out."

"And you were upset, because you think he only went because of Fleur's suggestion."

"Or for some gain." Haruhi's voice was bitter. "After all the entire reason this party is happening is because he needed my skills as a lawyer for his gain."

"I thought you were alright with that."

"I thought I was to." Haruhi sighed.

"Did anything else happen?"

"I told him about the party, and he commented that he would be too busy to go." Haruhi paused. "I was going to ask him to –"

"But you decided not to." Kaoru nodded. "You didn't even give him a chance to answer, Haruhi."

"If he is too busy to go, why would that change if I asked him?"

"We would do anything that you asked of us, haruhi."

"And you all are my friends. I want –" She stopped.

"You want him to do it because he wants to, but because he feels that he should, because he is a friend. You want him to desire you, not your skills." Kaoru smiled slightly. "You want him to love you, like you realized you love him."

Haruhi didn't answer, but turned back to her work.

"There is no benefit for him to care for someone as common as me. I am a tool in the world of Ootori Kyoya like all the other people he employs. I was a fool to think otherwise." Haruhi smiled bitterly. "I am fine with it Kaoru. Don't worry about it."

Kaoru stared at Haruhi for a moment, his face serious. "Before you get so set on being rejected, perhaps you should allow him a chance."

Haruhi shook her head.

"It is not so easy for me to open my heart, Kaoru. You and Hiraku are lucky – you allowed me in, and it opened your hearts to the world. I haven't really opened my heart since okaa-san. I let in friends, and I love you all, but I have not opened my heart to love."

"It didn't break us, and when we almost shattered you were there for us. We are there for you as well Haruhi." Kaoru stood and stepped around the desk, hugging Haruhi tightly. "You opened up all of our worlds, and we would fight anyone who stood in the way of your happiness."

"Thank you." Haruhi's eyes slid closed, and she stayed for a moment in his embrace. "Now go home to your wife. I would hate for her to decide that you were no longer allowed to spend time with me."

"She would never do that. She adores you, and she understands that our friendship goes back far before I met her. Hikaru and I both agree, you are important to us, and the people in our lives need to understand that." Kaoru called over his shoulder, and at the entrance to the office he glanced back over his shoulder, seeing Haruhi staring intently at her work.

Frowning he moved towards the elevator, and was surprised to see Kyoya exit the elevator.

"So she is here." His voice was low as he stepped out of the elevator, and Kaoru nodded.

"How is she?"

"About the same." Kaoru smiled thinly. "She doesn't deal with rejection well, and it seems that the one that she wished to go to this party with shot her down before she could even ask him." Kaoru stepped into the elevator, and saw the way that Kyoya's fists tightened. "Goodnight Kyoya."

The elevator doors slid closed and Kaoru smiled, quite satisfied with himself. If Haruhi would not act, he would goad Kyoya into it. As Kaoru stepped out of the building he smiled as a young woman approached him.

"I thought that your talk with Haruhi was going a little long, but then I watched Kyoya enter the building. I thought I would wait for you here."

Kaoru smiled and pulled the woman into his arms, placing a kiss on her temple.

"I have set things I motion. We shall see what they do with it." Kaoru hugged the woman tightly. "Haruhi will kill me for this you know."

"I wont let that happen love." The woman smiled. "She deserves to be happy, like we are."

Kaoru nodded. "Shall we wait here for them, or did you want to leave."

"We can wait for a little while. If Haruhi has her way the conversation will be very short, and Kyoya will discover nothing that she doesn't want him to."

"That is what we are for." Kaoru grinned and his wife smiled.

"Indeed."

* * *

"Why did you not attend the party?"

Haruhi stiffened slightly as she heard Kyoya's voice, but she did not look up from her work.

"I had things that needed to be completed." Haruhi shrugged. "Deadlines do not wait for socializing." She shuffled some papers on her desk, absently pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Kyoya leaned against the door frame, trying to hide the tension in his body. He was relieved that she was not looking at him, for she would notice the tension, but at the same time he wished to see her responses. Her eyes told all, and she was taking care not to let him see them.

"That isn't that Kaoru said."

Haruhi froze. "I am going to kill him. Better yet I will slam him with a lawsuit for slander."

"I am not sure that what he told me merits that reaction." Kyoya's voice held some amusement to it and Haruhi laughed, bitterly.

"Then what did he tell you?"

"That you were at work tonight because you were rejected before you even asked for an escort to the party."

Haruhi cocked her head to the side as she turned back to her papers.

"The person that I wished to go to the party wish was far too busy to attend the party. I did not see the point after that." Her voice was soft. "I thought you were too busy to go to the party. How did you know that I was not there?"

"I wanted to see you. Things have been different between us since dinner that night. I wished to determine why that was."

"How should things be between us, Kyoya? I am your employee, you are my employer."

Kyoya didn't answer. In truth he did not know how. He was floored by the bitterness in her voice, and he could not tell her what he really wanted from her, he couldn't tell her of the jealousy that flowed through his veins at the thought of her wanting to ask someone on a date.

"What happened at dinner that night, Haruhi? What upset you so?"

Haruhi didn't answer, but angrily stuffed her papers in her briefcase.

"Why are you even here Kyoya? Whatever it is that has me upset does not affect my performance on the job. What more do you want from me? I do the work that you ask me to do, I bring the benefits to you that you hired me to. What else do you want, Kyoya?"

Haruhi pushed Kyoya out of her office, closing the door behind her. Angrily she stuffed her key into the lock, sharply turning the lock. Haruhi moved towards the elevator, and Kyoya followed her out of the office.

"I want Haruhi back."

"This is Haruhi, Kyoya. This is your employee Haruhi. You taught me the lesson well the other night. I am not a friend, I am an employee, one that you take care of, and one that you will wine and dine when it is scheduled, but an employee none the less."

Haruhi pushed the down button on the elevator and Kyoya gaped at her.

"You think that I think –"

"What else am I supposed to think? You mentioned that the reason you were at dinner was because Fleur had suggested it."

"She did, you were aware of that."

"And you never do anything that you don't benefit from. Somehow dining with me that night must have been beneficial to you." Haruhi stepped into the elevator and Kyoya followed.

"You really think that?"

"What reason do I have to think otherwise. I was a fool to think that Kyoya Ootori would offer his friendship to someone as common as me. I will make sure that your empire succeeds Kyoya, and I will make sure that I refrain from deluding myself into thinking –"

"I wanted to be there." His voice was sharp. "I wanted to be there with you. That is one of my favorite places. I hoped you would like it."

Haruhi stepped out of the elevator. "In the future, should you go to dinner with someone, make sure that they know that you want to be there, and that it is more than just a business meeting. It would be a shame if someone you really cared about thought that they were just being used for their skills and abilities." Haruhi stepped towards the door of the building and paused when Kyoya strode after her.

"The man you wanted to ask to the ball, why wouldn't he go?"

Haruhi turned to look at Kyoya, holding the door open. Tears welled in her eyes and she smiled weakly. "His schedule was too full, I didn't ask him. But he would get no merit from pursing a relationship with me. He confirmed this years ago when a situation arose."

Before Kyoya could respond Haruhi was out the door. Kyoya was stunned as he watched her stride towards Kaoru, and from the way the Hitachiin shrunk back Kyoya could tell that he was being thoroughly yelled at.

Kyoya strode after Haruhi, spinning her around. Kaoru and his wife looked on shocked, at the anger on Kyoya's face. "Who would dare tell you that there was no merit in being in a relationship with you."

"I didn't think the memory of an Ootori was so fallible. And I am glad to know that things are too insignificant to be remembered." Haruhi yanked her arm free and strode towards the street, hailing a taxi.

Kyoya merely stared after her, shock evident on his face, comprehension, however, as still absent.

"I really though you were smarter that that, Kyoya." Kaoru's voice was soft, sad. "I think she was referring to a Host Club outing, one at the beach." Kaoru slung his arm around his wife's shoulders. "Haruhi mentioned it in passing in one of our recent conversations. Though if you haven't figured it out by now you are slower than Tono ever was."

Kyoya's face was alight with comprehension as Kaoru and his wife walked off, and there was a firm set to his jaw. Fujioka Haruhi was convinced that Kyoya cared nothing for her beyond what she could bring to his company. He intended to show her that her impression was anything but correct. After all, when Ootori Kyoya decided that he wanted something, he would not stop until he got it, and he wanted Fujioka Haruhi.

* * *

Haruhi was not surprised to see Kyoya Ootori outside her apartment door when she arrived home. She was to smart to think that he would let it drop, especially if he actually realized what she was referring to. If she knew Kaoru at all he would have made sure that Kyoya knew that he was the one she had wished to ask her to the ball, and he would have put together why Haruhi was so upset. She didn't want to deal with Kyoya that night. Nothing good could come of it.

"You didn't have to come all the way to my apartment to chastise me for thinking that—"

"I didn't come to chastise you." Kyoya pushed himself off the door frame, taking the keys from Haruhi's hand and opening the door, guiding her inside.

"I can't do this tonight, Kyoya. Why don't you just go home, I will pretend this evening never—"

"Will you let me answer before you assume that you know what I am going to say. You know me well, this I admit. But you are mistaken in your assumptions about my recent behaviors." Kyoya watched Haruhi close the door, and as she placed her things on the ground he stepped towards her, his arms resting on either side of her head, effectively pinning her to the wall.

"Did it ever occur to you that the reason that I chose to build my empire the way it is was so that you would have a place in it? I could have gone about it many different ways, but I wanted something that you could be a part of, that you would succeed in. I wanted to build my empire with you."

Haruhi blinked, her eyes wide.

"Why would you do that?"

"It was not intentional, but I realized that night you slept in my office, that I wanted you to be a part of things, and I realized that I had engineered them so that you would be indispensable to me." Kyoya leaned close to Haruhi, his breath a whisper on her cheek. "I want you to be a significant force in the life of Kyoya Ootori."

"But as your lawyer I can be." Haruhi didn't react to the proximity of Kyoya, but he did not expect her to. She was Haruhi after all, and he did not expect that she had yet had an awakening to her sexuality and femininity.

"I don't want you to be just my lawyer, Haruhi." He pressed his lips to her cheek, and kissed a trail to the corner of her mouth. "I want you to be mine." Slowly, giving her a chance to pull away if she decided to, Kyoya pressed his lips to hers. He watched her expression carefully, waiting for her brain to catch up with his words, and when her eyes widened in shock he pressed his lips for firmly to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, so his fingers toyed with her hair.

While she did not actively participate, she did not resist either. After a moment he pulled back.

"If you had asked me I would have cleared my schedule for you, Haruhi. If you had asked me about my motivation about dinner, I would have told you that I was you irregardless of the merit attached, and that I wanted the dinner to be a date. You are merit enough, in all things." He pulled her close in a hug, burying his face in her hair. "Do you understand now?"

Haruhi nodded slowly, her eyes slipping closed as she allowed a smile to come to her lips.

"Did you really forget that you were the one to agree that there was no merit in pursuing anything with me."

"I did not forget, I was a fool. I recall that moment often, and think of that what ifs. I was a fool, and I wasted much time."

"It isn't time wasted if the feelings had only just developed." Haruhi stepped back to look up at him. "You know it is not proper to date one of your employees, especially not one as important as your lawyer."

Kyoya smirked. "Then perhaps we should skip the dating and more on with more important things." Haruhi stepped back with a laugh and shook her head.

"Kyoya Ootori would never do something so rushed and unplanned. Just think of the uproar, and the rumors."

"No one would dare say anything."

"Maybe not about you, but about me." Haruhi smiled. "I can see the speculations about reasons that Kyoya would need to rush into a relationship, and all of them have children attached."

"When love is involved no one would blame me."

"Because it is involved everyone would blame you." Haruhi quirked an eyebrow. "Who says that love has anything to do with this?"

"I do, and no one would argue with me."

"And your word is law?"

"In this it is." Kyoya advanced towards Haruhi, once more pinning her to the door. "I love you, and I will not let you go."

"I know." Haruhi smiled, and Kyoya took that as all the answer he would get from her as he caught her lips in a kiss.

* * *

_Gossip Column:_

_Much to the surprise of Tokyo socialites the marriage of Kyoya Ootori was discovered tonight. He had often been spotted out on the town with one of his employees, Miss Haruhi Fujioka, but no one assumed that a relationship existed between the two despite the sudden rumored pregnancy and swelling stomach of Miss Fujioka. However when the daughter of a prominent socialite, who shall remained unnamed to protect her for further embracement, suggested to that she Kyoya get to know each other since their fathers were discussing a potential alliance, Kyoya laughed and looked at Miss Fujioka. Miss Fujioka calmly explained the the stunned young woman that an alliance between herself and Kyoya Ootori would be impossible since he was already married, and his wife was quite unwilling to part with him. The young woman was stunned, and when she demanded to know who Kyoya was married to he merely kiss Miss Fujioka on the temple and smiled. It appears, that as always, Kyoya Ootori works in secret. Congratulations to the happy couple, Miss Fujioka, rather Mrs. Ootori is a fortunate young woman to have caught the attention of one as elite at Kyoya Ootori. It gives hope to all of us with common backgrounds._


End file.
